Amusement devices have been provided with moving parts to create a dynamic image. U.S. Pat. No. 852,363, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, describes a cylindrical toy with the image of a person's head having openings in the eyes. A rotatable drum with pictures of different pairs of eyes is located behind the head and manually spinning the drum reveals different eye images. The drum is continuously rotatable about an axis that is parallel to the cylindrical axis of the toy.
Amusement devices have been provided with projectors for casting shadows in a darkened room. Flashlights have been used as a light source in order to cast shadows for amusement purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,596, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a flashlight with a front lens having a mask for projecting a shadow image. In use, both the lens and the shadow casting mask are stationary.
It has been previously known to project moving shadow images by holding the fingers of the hand in the beam of a flashlight and manipulating the fingers so as to cast a dynamic shadow image upon a wall or ceiling in a darkened room. Various other opaque objects have previously been placed in the beam of a flashlight and manipulated in order to create a dynamic shadow image. U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,365, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes an elongated box, for use with a flashlight or other light source, having silhouette producing slides or masks. The slide or masks are reciprocally movable about an axis parallel to the elongated axis of the box. Light sources have been provided with movable filters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,983, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a flashlight with a pair of semicircular movable filters in front of the light source. Thus, the flashlight can selectively project a colored beam or a noncolored beam. The filters are reciprocally movable about an axis that is perpendicular to the axis of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,080, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a cockpit light assembly with a movable infra-red filter element in front of the light source. The filter is reciprocally movable about an axis that is perpendicular to the axis of the assembly.
Amusement devices have been provided with movable reflectors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,171, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a flashlight with a rotatable reflector. Although this reflector is continuously rotatable, the rotation necessarily takes place about an axis that is coaxial with the principle axis of the device in order to deflect the light beam in a circular pattern.